Casey's Rape
by Regina-the-Evil-Regal
Summary: Um... Casey gets raped...Please comment and give me advise on a title
1. ReUpload

A Casey and Olivia Fanfic

By Olivia Novak

As I lay shivering in the bathtub, I hear the front door burst open.

"Freeze, Come OUT, show yourself!" I hear a familiar voice yell

"In here!" I call out, weakly

"Casey?" a woman asks, I realise its Olivia

"Liv?" I ask as she opens the bathroom door.

"Casey, it's Ok, we're gonna get you out of here." Olivia reassures me, "Can you move?"

"Y-y-yeah" I stutter "but if it's all right, I don't want the guys in here"

"Guy's move OUT!" Olivia orders

As the guy's go out of the room, I tell Olivia that I need help getting up.

"Casey, take my hand and try to stand," she says as she offers her hand to me

"Um, Olivia" I say as I move my legs up, to show chains around my ankles

"Casey, why didn't you say so?" she says as she reaches down and lifts me up.

"Olivia! I didn't know you were so strong!" I say as I put my arm around her neck

"I work out" she blushes

She gently carries me out of the bathroom, but just before she exits the room, she grabs a towel and drapes it around me. She carries me to my room, then leaves to let me dress, even though I point out that I'm chained up. She realises that I cant really go anywhere with chains, so she calls in her partner: Elliot Stabler, and he sees the chains and quickly calls a lock-smith, the smith arrives within 10 minutes and soon the chains are off, even though he had to use a welder-thing to melt off the lock! They all leave the room, so I quickly get dressed and I call for Olivia to help me walk. When she arrives, she snakes her arm around my waist and helps me walk to the front door.

As we headed down the stairs she asks me:

"Casey, are you sure you are ok?"

"Umm... Not really, Liv, I was just raped" I tell her

"By who?" I see her face tense

"My father."

"WHAT?, how?"

"He was visiting, and the next thing I know, I am in that bath-tub and you know the rest," I say as I burst into tears

She stops and pulls me into an embrace then whispers into my ear "Casey, Honey, it's ok, you can stay with me"

"Really?" I say with surprise

"Really" she grins

She breaks the embrace and we walk to the front door.

Liv takes me to the hospital to have the rape kit done, which basically just involves prodding and probing to get fluids. Once we are back at the precinct she and Elliot go through the routine questions, but I tell them that I'm really tired and want to get some sleep, Olivia tells me I can tell her what happened tomorrow. Then after that, Olivia takes me to her apartment. She tells me to make myself at home; I just tell her I want to sleep.

"Ok, you have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch" she tells me

"No, no, no, no need for that, I'll sleep on the couch"

"No, I insist"

"Alright then"

I make my way to the bed; Olivia is helping me as I still stumble.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything"

"That's ok," she tells me as she kisses my cheek, "I would do _anything _for you"

I don't know what she means by that, so all I say is "No, seriously, Liv, if it wasn't for you I would be staying the night at the precinct!"

"That's OK, Case; I would never let you stay at the precinct, because it's so cold at night!" she says as she hugs me.

I pull away, and head to Olivia's bedroom, "Night Livia," I say as I crawl into Olivia's bed.

"Night, Casey, I hope you sleep well" she says as she crawls onto the couch in the lounge room.

I wake up to the sunshine. I notice that there is an arm around my waist, I look down and see an olive hand, my eyes follow up the arm, and settle on Olivia's face. I realise she must have gotten cold on the lounge and without thinking she just crawled into bed.

"Olivia…Olivia…Olivia" I coo at her, "Wake up"

She slowly awakens, "Shit, sorry Casey, I guess I kinda sleep-walked, huh?"

"Yeah, Livia, I guess you did" I say "Seriously, thank you so much! This really means a lot to me"

"Just like you do to me" she mumbles, I barely heard what she had said.

"What did you just say, Liv?" I ask

"I said, that you really mean a lot to me" she says.

I lean over and kiss her on the cheek, "Really?"

"Yeah, you do. You know after Alex, I didn't think there would be another woman I could really relate to on the squad. Then you showed up and it all changed. I'm so glad you joined the team, I wouldn't have another chick to talk to, it's great being one of the guys, but a girl has to have some chick friends too! And I guess I'm just glad of you, I mean I hated you, don't get me wrong, but your actually a great gal, and I love you for that." She says,

"Aww, Liv, your so sweet" I tell her.

"Thanks, Oh Shit!" she says as she looks at her watch "It's 7:30! We'll be late. You don't have any clothes do you?"

I shake my head.

"Here" she says as she gets out of bed, and heads over to her draws, she finds a tank top and black military pants "Wear this, I know it's not appropriate for your work! But it's all I have and I don't think you will want to go home anytime soon, on your own that is"

"Thanks, so much Livia, I don't know what to do without you" I say, I really mean it. I head to her bathroom, have a shower and get changed into Olivia's clothes, I put on my make-up - just the stuff I had in my hand-bag. I head into Olivia's room and sit on her bed. "Hey, Liv?"

"Mhm" she replies, she has already changed into her work clothes

"Can we go back to my house after work, because apart from the fact that your clothes are extremely comfortable, I don't think that they are appropriate for work."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." She confirms

We walk into the precinct, and Olivia leads me to the all-to-familiar questioning room.

"What time did he come?" Olivia asks me

"Around 8pm, he knocked on the door and before I could even pull the door open, far enough to see who it was, he had cut the chain off and barged in!" I say, nearly bursting into tears.

"Case, honey, its ok. What happened then?"

"Um... He made a move on me and I told him NO, then he slapped me and forced me to go up to the spare bedroom and take my clothes off, then … he…he raped me…thrusting in and out of me… then he made me have a bath and chained my legs up! So I couldn't move, I must have blacked out and I think he didn't reset my lock because next thing I know you show up, and a lock-smith welded of the chains." I say starting to blubber

"Casey, sweetheart, don't cry. We'll catch him for you!" Olivia says, reassuringly as she moves around the table to hug me.

"Thanks, Livia" I say as I lean into her hug and start crying on her shoulder "Thanks for everything! I really don't know what I would do without you!"

She kisses my hair and whispers "I love you; I would never let this guy get away!"

"I love you too, Liv, it really means a lot to me!" I say, kissing her cheek.

"Ok, sweetie, I'll take you home to get some clothes, so you can be more comfy tomorrow and tonight"

"Thanks, Olivia, could we go now? I love your clothes but they are a bit small"

"Ok, Casey"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Liv's Point of view**

Hey, Everyone I know I wrote the first chapter in Casey's POV so I thought I would take the next part of the story in Liv's. Thank-you to everyone who has given me reviews! I am sorry it has taken me a while to write this. I am having writers block right now so I'd thought I'd update it to see what you guys think!

We drive over to Casey's small-yet-roomy 2 story apartment, she unlocks the door-because even though we left in a rush a yesterday, her locks self-lock. She grabs me by the hand and leads me up to her bedroom. Casey goes to her walk-in-wardrobe and collects enough clothes and essentials to last her a week.

Back at my apartment, Casey sets her things in my bedroom, I have told her that I will sleep on the lounge but she insists that I share my bed with her. I order dinner, which is just Chinese from the local 'Lotus Village'. When it arrives its about 7:30 pm, I set it out in the lounge room and we eat in silence. Casey showers again for what seems like the hundredth time since yesterday – well I don't really know, I stopped counting after her first shower. Casey insists I share the shower with her, to 'save' water. I agree, wondering why Casey wants me to share the shower with her. I head into the bathroom, Casey is already in the shower, the hot water jets running over her body, and she looks like a goddess. I quickly undress and slip into the shower.

"So, why did you want to share the shower with me?" I ask

"So I could do this", she replies, kissing my lips, slipping her tongue into my mouth.

"Woah! Casey! Slow down girl!" I say as I gently push Casey away "Not in the shower, ok?"

"Ok" she whispers


End file.
